


Rare Pair One Shots

by socialoutcast30



Category: Ever After High, Monster High
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialoutcast30/pseuds/socialoutcast30
Summary: So I recently read a fic with a ship I'd never heard of before, so it got me wondering, what other ships are there that I haven't heard of? So if you have any rare pair that you like but they don't have any or enough content comment them here so I can look into it and give you a one shot!
Relationships: Daring Charming/Humphrey Dumpty, Deuce Gorgon/Clawd Wolf, Spelldon Cauldronello/Kieran Valentine
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20





	1. Request

I recently read a fic with a ship I'd never heard of before, so it got me wondering, what other ships are there that I haven't heard of? So if you have any rare pair that you like but they don't have any or enough content comment them here so I can look into it and give you a one shot! (Feel free to leave a prompt as well)

There will possibly be mature themes and smut if requested so you are being warned now. I will also include trigger warnings on any chapters that contain potentially triggering topics.


	2. Scary Movie-Clawd/Deuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This probably doesn’t count as a rare pair, because I’ve recently found out that a lot of people ship it there just isn’t much content for it, but could you do Clawd/Deuce. Just something cute like cuddling and watching a movie
> 
> It ended up being a little different from just cuddling and watching a movie, but I think playful bickering is really cute. Hope you still like it.

Clawd and Deuce had planned on going out that evening. Clawd had suggested ice skating, which the gorgon wasn’t too thrilled about, considering that he was cold blooded. By the time Clawd had arrived to pick up his boyfriend the snow had begun to pick up, making the roads progressively more dangerous.

Clawd frowned, “Maybe we shouldn’t try to go out in this weather.”

“I’m alright with that, we both would have been freezing by the end of the date anyway.” Deuce replied.

“You would be freezing.” Clawd laughed, wrapping his arms around the gorgon, “I don’t get cold like you do.”

“But we both know you would have given me your jacket as soon as I complained.” Deuce smiled and kissed the taller boy.

Clawd returned the kiss then released his boyfriend, “Alright you got me there.”

“So, my mom’s probably gonna get caught at work for a while.” Deuce plopped down on the sofa, “We should watch a movie, she won’t be around to get mad at us for cuddling.”

“Something romantic?” Clawd suggested, going only on the fact that they were technically on a date.

“Nah, romance is too boring, I’d fall asleep. We should watch a horror movie!” Deuce replied, “I’ve got a good collection.”

“Okay, but only because you’re cute when you get excited.” Clawd agreed.

The werewolf himself wasn’t a huge fan of horror movies, but he always enjoyed the cuddling that seemed to come along with them. At least that’s what had always happened when he watched horror movies with Draculaura.

Deuce and Clawd cuddled together for the first movie, neither of them being phased by the movie much at all. Then they decided to watch a second movie, one that Deuce had never actually watched before. During the second movie, Deuce seemed to be very invested, even moving away from his boyfriend so he could lean forward to watch more closely.

Clawd noticed the gorgon being a little more stiff and completely focused on the screen. He tried to wrap his arm around his boyfriend so Deuce could cuddle up to him and hide if he wanted to. Only the werewolf wasn’t met with scared cuddles, but instead received an elbow to the nose.

“Shit! Sorry.” Deuce apologized as soon as he noticed that it was Clawd, “You scared me.”

Clawd winced slightly and held his nose, “No, it’s my fault. I should have realized you don’t get cuddly when you’re scared.”

“Fuck, are you bleeding?” Deuce stifled a laugh.

“Are you laughing? Jerk.” Clawd replied.

“You said it was your fault anyway, I think I have a right to laugh.” Deuce paused the movie, “Come on.”

Deuce helped his boyfriend clean up his nose and make sure that it wasn’t broken, which it luckily wasn’t. He kissed the tip of Clawd’s nose as an apology.

“I can’t believe you elbowed me.” Clawd mumbled, “I thought you didn’t get scared easily.”

“Hey, I wasn’t that scared, and that movie is supposed to be really fucking scary.” Deuce replied.

“Yeah, sure, you weren’t that scared.” Clawd laughed.

“Fuck you.” Deuce pouted.

Clawd smiled and kissed Deuce’s forehead, “Hm, maybe later, I’m still mad about my nose.”


End file.
